In general, image upscaling refers to improving resolution of an original image through image processing. Currently, the image upscaling method may be interpolation-based, such as bicubic interpolation, or learning-based, such as constructing a neural network-based machine learning model for image upscaling.
At present, convolution neural network has been widely used in the field of image processing to implement image recognition, image classification and image upscaling. Convolutional neural network is a common deep learning architecture, typically includes a convolutional layer and a pooling layer. The convolutional layer is mainly used to extract features of input data. The pooling layer may reduce the dimensionality of the features by average pooling or maximum pooling.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.